Empire of Blood
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: As the wife of Bjorn Ironside, Karena Horiksdottir knows her position, and how to utilise it. She is destined to be a great and merciless Queen. She is mother of Bjorn's many children, who will leave legacies of their own. But enemies are everywhere, and Karena must rely on her intelligence and cunning if she is to protect her family. Bjorn/OC. • Season 4-5 • *ON HIATUS*
1. The Night Begins

**Chapter One: The Night Begins**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the first chapter! If you haven't already read "Jar of Hearts", you probably should - this is the sequel, so there will be parts that don't make sense if you don't read that first. Please let us know what you think :D**

* * *

The Seer was used to being bothered. It was often that many within Kattegat, and sometimes strangers too, would seek him out to find out their future. Many left disappointed and deflated by the fact that their destinies were not as great as they had hoped. Bright futures were not for all, but bleak were for many. There were few people whose destinies the Seer truly took an interest in – seeing the future was more often a curse than a blessing. The sound of light footsteps made him smile wryly.

"I was wondering when you would return," the Seer rasped, and the hooded figure hesitated before stepping into the waxing light of the candles. Small hands darted out from beneath the cloak to draw back the hood. It was a young woman with long hair that tumbled in chocolate coloured curls down past her shoulders, the prominent swell of her stomach visible even under the heavy cloak.

Karena Horiksdottir, wife of Bjorn Ironside, mother of his two sons – and very soon, a third child. The young woman cast her gaze around the Seer's hut. She had not been here in years, not since she had been carrying her first son. Her expression was grim, and it was clear to the Seer that she was troubled. Many were when they came to seek what might lie in their future.

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked.

"I have too many questions, so I'll choose a few." Karena leaned forward, dark green eyes glittering in the candlelight. A deceptively pretty girl considering the darkness that lay within her heart. "I want to know if what you said about me being Queen will come to pass sooner rather than later."

"You are not the first to ask about the death of Ragnar Lothbrok," the Seer said. The King was very ill, and it was clear that Karena hoped he would succumb to that illness. "He will die, as everyone does. The nature of his death is not for me to say."

Jaw tightening, Karena rocked back in her chair. "What else does my future hold, aside from death and children?"

"Enemies." If she wanted to know the dangers that lay ahead, he would give her a taste of what was to come. "Ragnar's family has been surrounded by enemies from the moment he became Earl. You are one such enemy, but you are also part of that family now. You know of the goddess Freyja?"

Karena couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. The goddess of love."

"Freyja was known to have many admirers. There were quite a number who sought to make her their wife."

"Until she wed Odr." Karena folded her arms, an impressive task considering the roundness of her stomach. "What are you trying to say? That I have admirers or men wanting to wed me? I am already married."

"That could be changed." The Seer pointed to Karena's stomach. Her hands rested protectively over her bump. "The child you carry now will know the call of blood. The child will know violence and war, glory and power. Yet the wolf haunts the child."

Karena bit her lip. "Another boy?"

The Seer laughed hoarsely. "A little girl."

"You said once that I would take the blood of my own." Karena's voice wavered, and the Seer could tell that she was afraid. Many were once their futures were cast before them. Like a ship on the horizon, just in sight, but too inscrutable for them to make sense of. "Am I destined to kill one of my children?"

The Seer took this fear at least away from her. "Your first kill is not of your womb."

Karena eased herself to her feet with some difficulty. Her child would be born within two months, no doubt. She took the Seer's hand and licked it as was custom, before tugging her hood back up and leaving the hut. The Seer remembered the words he had imparted to Aslaug just days before.

 _A woman will one day rule in Kattegat._

* * *

"Your father shows little sign of improvement," Karena declared from where she was sprawled on the bed, rubbing ruefully at her prominent stomach. This baby kicked almost as much as Erik. She glanced over at her husband, who was watching their sons play from the doorway. He looked over his shoulder at her. Bjorn had been tense lately, but she could not blame him – he was worried for Ragnar, and he had taken on a lot of responsibility.

"I am hoping he will recover."

"Hmm." Karena could not honestly say that she wished the same, and she did not want to lie to her husband, especially when such a lie would be transparent. "I suppose."

"I know that you do not," Bjorn remarked.

"Can you blame me?" Karena pushed herself up off the bed. She strode over to her husband, putting her arms around him from behind. "You would make a good King."

"I do not want to be King yet," Bjorn said sharply. It wasn't though he had much choice in the matter – if Ragnar was to die, Bjorn would succeed him. Personally, Karena thought her husband would make a fine ruler.

"It is inevitable." Karena turned him to face her, tilting her head back to look him in the eye. "One day, you will be. I can help you, I have said that. You should not fear it."

Bjorn frowned. "I am not afraid."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then why are you so against it? You will be, perhaps sooner rather than later."

Bjorn exhaled deeply, and Karena rubbed his arm soothingly. This time was not easy for him, particularly as his mother had returned to Hedeby. In fact, Karena intended to visit Hedeby herself before the birth of her child. She wished to visit her mother-in-law of course, but also Torvi. She hoped that her brother's wife was being treated well and not being neglected, yet Karena doubted it.

"Can you put the boys to bed?" She would often put the little ones away herself, but she was heavily pregnant and so lifting wasn't the best thing for her right at the moment. Bjorn glanced down at her and his expression softened slightly. Karena smiled as he went to fetch Erik and Soren. Her husband loved her, and he would do anything for her. Well, almost anything. Once he brought the boys back inside and put them to bed, Karena strode over to him.

"I am going to Hedeby for a little."

"What?" Bjorn glanced at her sharply, clearly not pleased with this. "No, I am going with you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Karena shook her head vigorously. "You have far too much responsibility here right now. I can go myself. I'll leave the boys here with you, I won't be gone for long. I just wish to visit Lagertha and Torvi."

"Can't it wait until after you have had the baby?" Bjorn's blue eyes flicked down towards the swell of her stomach. Chewing at her lip, Karena mulled over her next words carefully, not wanting to offend him.

"I was thinking it might be better to have the baby there. The birthing bed is no place for a man to be, you know that, Bjorn. Lagertha was there when I gave birth to both of our boys, and Torvi was there with Soren. You have so much you are stressed about, you don't need to concern yourself with childbirth."

Bjorn caught her by the waist and tugged her as close to him as her belly would allow. He sighed heavily, reaching out to tuck an errant dark curl behind her ear.

"I don't like this. Not knowing that Erlendur is there, I don't trust him."

Karena sighed. She should have known that her older brother would come up in conversation. She knew Bjorn did not trust him – she didn't either, for that matter – but she was not going to let Erlendur's presence keep her away from people she did care about. She just needed to placate Bjorn, for she knew how protective of her he could become. Yet every now and then, he needed a gentle but firm reminder that while she was no warrior, she was very good at negotiation.

"Bjorn. Your mother will be there, and you know she would never let anyone harm me."

The mention of Lagertha seemed to appease him. She felt the muscles in his body relaxing slightly and she looked up at him, craning up to kiss him. She smiled against his lips, knowing that she had reassured him…for now.

* * *

Karena did not understand why Lagertha was content with Kalf being her co-ruler of Hedeby, but that was not for her to question. She arrived soon after the execution of Einar, a man who had desired Lagertha for some time, and despised her because she had rejected him. Erlendur seemed unusually gleeful at his sister's arrival, something that put Karena on edge. He strode over to her with an unusual weapon in his hands.

"Karena. Look, I have been modifying the Frankish weapons."

"How wonderful," Karena responded disinterestedly. She knew that her brother was inventive, but that only gave her more cause for concern. Although Erlendur had never openly stated he had a vendetta against Bjorn, Karena felt that it was only a matter of time before her brother lashed out at Ragnar's family. She made to step past him, but Erlendur caught her by the arm. He shifted his hand to rest on her swollen belly, something that made Karena tug away from him.

"Another son, is it?" Erlendur asked, sneering, "You and Bjorn must fuck like rabbits."

His vulgar language made her lip curl. "You and Torvi must not."

Before he could comment, she swept past him and crossed over to Lagertha, who greeted her with a warm smile and an embrace. Torvi lingered not too far behind her, staying well away from Erlendur. It left Karena to wonder why the two had married – they clearly did not care for one another at all. Perhaps her brother had only shown his true colours to Torvi once it had been too late.

"It's good to see you, Karena. I am honoured that you're choosing to have your child in Hedeby."

Karena smiled. "Bjorn has many things on his mind, and childbirth is a women's affair. I thought I would be better off here."

"Of course." Lagertha glanced over her shoulder as Kalf approached. Karena examined him warily. She did not know Lagertha's lover very well, but she knew better than to trust him. Kalf folded his arms, examining her bump.

"Your third child?"

Karena nodded. "A girl this time."

"I'll help you settle in and run a bath." Torvi stepped forward to slip her arm through Karena's. She did not once glance at Erlendur, but there was no doubt in Karena's mind that she was avoiding him. She too wished to avoid her brother, so she followed her sister-in-law out of the hall without a backwards glance. Once they had exited, Torvi breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"He is unkind to you," Karena stated as the blonde girl steered her into one of the rooms. Torvi did not answer at first, busying herself with heating some water for Karena's bath. The brunette wondered whether she had gone too far, but then Torvi did respond, eyes watching the water boil over the flames.

"He can be. Usually he just ignores me."

Karena felt a surge of pity for Torvi. This girl – her friend now – deserved to be married to a man who cared for her, not someone who would ignore her most of the time and abuse her when he was not ignoring her. Karena had seen loveless marriages in the past, often the result of arranged marriages – and her own marriage had been arranged. Yet she was sad that Torvi had not found the comfort and connection in her marriage that Karena had in her marriage to Bjorn.

Once the water had been heated, Torvi started to fill Karena's bath. The Princess undressed, self-conscious of her bump, before sliding into the water. Torvi sat down beside the bath, taking a brush to the tangles in Karena's hair, snarls formed by the wind. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. If Torvi did not want to be tending to her, she would not do so. Karena thought that the blonde girl actually rather liked spending time with her. If that was the case, then the feeling was mutual.

* * *

The sound of things smashing perturbed Karena, even if it was only Erlendur firing his crossbow at clay pots. The fact that he was hitting them from a fair distance was enough to concern her. She and Torvi watched from a distance, while Kalf encouraged the younger man from up close. She glanced at the blonde, who had an impassive expression on her face as she watched her husband.

"Why does he stay with Kalf?" Karena asked softly, frowning as she noted the friendliness between the two. Anyone who could tolerate Erlendur was bad news to her. "I don't trust either of them."

"Karena!" Unfortunately, Erlendur had noted his sister's presence and beckoned her over. She walked over reluctantly, hoping that he just wanted to show off his crossbow and that he didn't have more sinister motives. He held out the bow like it was some kind of offering. "You should have a turn."

Karena forced a smile. "I don't think that would be smart, brother. You know how useless I am with weapons."

"No, I insist."

Erlendur placed the bow in Karena's hands despite the fact that she felt very uncomfortable holding a weapon. He adjusted her grip and stepped so close behind her that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Clenching her jaw, Karena imagined the nearest clay pot balanced on the tree stump was Erlendur's face. Concentrating, she drew back and then released. The bolt missed the pot, but only just. Turning to offer Erlendur his bow back, she was satisfied at the look of shock on his face.

"As I said, useless."

"But it was very close," Kalf pointed out, and Karena wished that he had not spoken. Anger flared in Erlendur's eyes. Clearly he did not like to think of his sister as a threat, but Kalf stating that she might be a good shot made Erlendur consider her as one. Karena shook her head vehemently.

"A lucky shot." Suddenly, her hand moved to her stomach as a strange but not unfamiliar sensation took hold of her body. She gasped as her water broke, signalling to everyone present that she was about to go into labour.

"Karena!" Torvi hurried over to the dark-haired young woman, immediately reaching out to her. "It's the baby, isn't it?"

Karena nodded briskly. She let Torvi slip an arm around her waist and help her inside. Although she had given birth twice, Karena always felt the same terror at what was to come. The pain, not knowing if her child would be stillborn. Every time she'd heard her baby's cries, she had slumped back in sheer relief. The Seer had prophesised about this baby girl, but that didn't mean it would come true – some of Aslaug's visions had never come to pass, after all.

Lagertha joined them in Karena's room, carrying cloths and followed by two women with basins of water. She stroked her daughter-in-law's dark hair back from her face and offered her a small smile. This was a woman who had miscarried children in the past, who had lost her own daughter to a plague years before. Yet she was strong as ever as she slipped her fingers through Karena's.

"It never gets easier, but it's always worth it."

* * *

Karena returned to Kattegat soon after Astrid's birth, eager to show her daughter to her husband. The journey had tired her and she stayed in her room feeding the baby until Bjorn entered. She'd heard the news about Ragnar waking up when she'd returned, and couldn't say she was too pleased to hear about it. Nonetheless, when Bjorn walked into their room, she beamed at him and indicated the baby in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Bjorn's eyes widened at the sight of their daughter, and he walked over to sit beside his wife on the bed, staring in wonder down at their child. He had been like this with their sons, and she was happy that he didn't view a daughter as any different – Ragnar had made his preference for sons clear, but Bjorn had always seemed happy with just having healthy children.

"She is very."

"I hear Ragnar is a bit better." Karena focused her attention on Astrid, although her tone was slightly cool at the mention of Bjorn's father. "I wonder how long that will last."

"Permanently, I hope," Bjorn replied, frowning slightly.

"Hmm. I suppose we shall see." Karena got up off the bed, carrying Astrid over to the cot and placing her gently down. When she heard her husband's heavy sigh, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bjorn muttered.

She folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the cot. "Bjorn, we've been married six years, I can tell when something is wrong."

He raked a hand through his blonde hair. "I was hoping you would be somewhat more sympathetic."

"I understand that he is your father, and you love him." Karena crossed over to him, taking his hands in hers. "I am sympathetic towards you. But not towards him."

He drew his hands away. "It does not seem it."

"He is my King, and I respect that." Karena chose her words carefully, knowing that saying the wrong thing could offend or anger Bjorn. "But that is not to say that I will like him. He murdered my family."

Bjorn's jaw tightened. "I am aware."

Her eyes narrowed. "Yet you don't care about what happened to them, so why am I meant to care about Ragnar? My youngest sister was the same age that Erik is now."

"It is unfortunate, what happened," he stated.

"Unfortunate?" Karena's voice was dangerously soft, but her heart was hammering fast, hands clenching into fists of anger. "Is that would you would call it?"

Her entire family had been murdered, including her toddler siblings. 'Unfortunate' was not the word she would use. It made her blood boil that Bjorn could refer to the violent incident as such, as though it had been some kind of tragic accident and not cold-blooded murder. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes," he admitted.

"I wouldn't care if Ragnar died," Karena snapped, knowing that her words were venomous.

"I'm going to leave for a little while." Bjorn folded his arms across his chest. "I need to be on my own."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karena demanded. His shift in attitude didn't surprise her, but the knowledge that he planned to go for a time made her slightly alarmed. Was she about to lose her husband because of this disagreement over Ragnar? Her palms were damp and her hands shaking. "What about your children? Are you leaving me, permanently?"

"No." Bjorn's tone was short and he didn't soften even slightly in the face of her distress. "I will return soon."

He leaned over Astrid's cot and kissed the top of the sleeping baby's head, before turning briskly on his heel and marching out. Karena held herself together for a few moments, but she couldn't fight the tears that blurred her vision. This was the more serious argument she and Bjorn had experienced, and she couldn't help but feel afraid. What if her husband didn't come back at all?

* * *

Karena was thoroughly annoyed that Bjorn had not returned for Yol, but she supposed that there was little she could do about the matter. She knew how these celebrations went – many of the participants took hallucinogenic herbs so that they could more fully enjoy their night, but Karena had three young children to care for by herself. She watched Jakob entertaining Erik, Soren and Torah, wrapping baby Astrid more tightly in her blankets. She couldn't help but smile at the care he took. Ylva would be proud of him. One day, he would make a wonderful father, but he was only thirteen now.

Karena's gaze turned upon Ragnar, her mood souring quickly. The King had his face painted as was tradition, and did not appear too thrilled to even be participating in the Yol celebrations. Since he had woken, it seemed that Ragnar had changed – he disassociated from everyone and everything, choosing to spend more of his free time with a slave called Yidu. It was highly perplexing. Yet, that did not mean Karena had forgiven him for the crimes he had committed against her family. She did not think she ever could. Checking to make sure her children were occupied with Jakob, Karena trailed over to the King.

"You look as though you would rather not be here." She stepped beside Ragnar who was seated on a wooden chair as if it were a throne and watching the people dancing around the fire. He gazed down at her as if confused by her presence. She raised her eyebrows coolly, and Ragnar managed a tight smile.

"Ah, Karena. It is lovely of you to join in the celebrations, even if I see that my son is not with you."

The words stung, and Karena's heart hardened against him. "He will return soon."

"I hear there were some who prayed to the gods that I would die." Ragnar tilted his head back, examining Karena out of the corner of his eye. "I don't doubt that you were among them. You want Bjorn to be King. You want to be Queen, don't you?"

"You think it is about my desire to rule?" Karena hissed, moving so that she was standing in front of Ragnar, blocking his view of the dancing populace. "Nothing could be further from the truth. You might have forgotten the night that you murdered my entire family, but I haven't. I never will. I might be your son's wife, but one day, I will have my revenge."

"I do remember that night." Ragnar sat up straighter, alert. "I also remember sparing your life, and the life of your unborn son."

"For Bjorn's sake," Karena snapped. She usually kept her temper in check, but she found herself on edge of late. Perhaps it was her fight with Bjorn and his subsequent departure, perhaps it was because Ragnar had not died as she had hoped.

"Yes." A secretive smile played about Ragnar's lips, as though he had spared her for another reason, but was choosing not to disclose it. "For Bjorn's sake."

"Karena." Jakob walked over to them, his presence immediately diffusing the tension. Astrid was in his arms, a squirming, crying bundle of blankets. "She won't stop. I think that she's hungry."

"Of course, thank you, Jakob." Karena took her daughter from the boy. She shot Ragnar one last poisonous look before she marched off. One day, she might have to kill the famous Ragnar Lothbrok herself. But until the opportunity presented itself, she would have to bide her time and wait.


	2. If I Had A Heart (M)

**Chapter Two: If I Had A Heart**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! There are some big things in store, so we hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are amazing, we love seeing what you all think. This chapter ends on quite the cliffhanger ;)**

* * *

Karena could not help the fact that she was still angry at Bjorn for having left her. The fact that he had returned with Torvi did not help things. Karena was fond of her sister-in-law, but she was very much aware that Bjorn and Torvi had slept together once before, when she had been pregnant with Soren. As such, she spent the feast held in Harald Finehair's honour ignoring her husband. If he wanted to apologise, he would have to make the first steps.

She was, however, curious about this Harald. He was not a young man, but he was charming in his own way. Karena wondered why he was here, and was determined to find out. She could be very charming too, when she wanted to be. Her thoughts soured once again as her eyes flicked back to Bjorn.

Bjorn strode over in her direction. Karena took another sip of her wine and headed out into an empty room. She had no wish to argue with Bjorn in public and embarrass them both. She set her cup down as he walked in.

"I see you brought Torvi back with you." Her tone was cool.

"Erlendur was not treating her well," Bjorn explained. Karena felt anger towards her brother, but it still did not excuse the fact that she felt as though Bjorn had abandoned her. He had been away for several weeks. She lifted her chin, wondering at her husband's intentions towards Torvi.

"Are you going to fuck her?"

Bjorn frowned slightly. "No, I am not."

"And I am meant to believe that?!" Karena hurled her cup at him, and he ducked as it hit the wall behind him. "You left me, and our children. Now you return with a woman I know you have had before."

"I do not want her," Bjorn insisted. The only woman he wanted now was right in front of him, and angry as hell.

Karena stalked over to him, eyes blazing, and shoved him in the chest. Due to the foot difference in their heights, it did very little. Bjorn gripped her wrists to stop her from pushing him again. It wasn't difficult considering how much smaller she was than him. Yet she was not as small as the sixteen-year-old girl he had married. She had been tiny then, with small breasts and only the slight hint of hips. Bjorn watched her now, the ways her breasts strained the fabric of her dress as her breath came in ragged, angry pants. She was not a little girl anymore, that was for sure.

Bjorn kissed her hungrily. It had been a long month in the cold without his wife, and he appreciated her warmth now. Karena nipped at his lip, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to draw blood. Bjorn drew back and examined her, somewhat surprised. He picked her up and set her on the table behind her, clearing it with a sweep of his arm.

His fingers yanked at the laces of her dress. It came undone with little effort, baring her full breasts to him. Karena smirked at him, and he kissed her again, running his fingers through her dark curls. Bjorn palmed at her breast with his free hand, and she moaned against his lips. He was careful - Astrid was not even two months old and so still being fed by her mother, so Bjorn knew her breasts would be tender.

Bjorn shoved her dress up her thighs, running a hand up her smooth leg. Her eyes narrowed and she undid his pants in haste, tugging him close as his cock sprang free. He positioned himself between her legs, sliding into her with a groan of pleasure. She gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as he began to move within her. They were both still angry with each other, and so Bjorn's thrusts were hard and fast.

He fondled her breasts again as she fisted her hands in his hair, tugging lightly. Bjorn spread her legs further apart so that he could pump deeper within her. Karena's head tipped back, her lips parting in wordless ecstasy. She tried to meet his thrusts, bucking her hips against him.

"Bjorn, please…" Karena begged breathlessly, her legs tightening around his waist. The benefit of being married for six years was that she knew exactly what turned him on, and vice versa. His lips found her neck, biting playfully, but hard enough to leave marks on her. He smirked at her loud moans of pleasure.

The table buckled under his thrusts, Karena gripping at him tightly, her nails leaving marks down his arms this time. She cried out and shuddered against him, flopping back across the table. Bjorn finished with a loud groan, slumping forward over her to bury his face in her neck. He felt like it had been forever since he had been intimate with his wife, and how he had missed it.

Karena unwrapped her legs from around his waist after a few moments. He pulled out of her and a comfortable silence ensued as he pulled his pants back on, and Karena slipped off the table and tugged down her dress, doing the laces back up. She watched him with wary green eyes.

"Do you still care for me?"

Bjorn ran a hand down her cheek. Despite the fact that they had argued, he had realised in his solitude that although their marriage had been arranged, he loved his wife dearly. He loved the children he had by her.

"I love you, Karena."

* * *

Harald Finehair had to admit that he was rather enjoying the festivities, and he was very much taking into account who was present. He had certainly noticed the tension between Ragnar's eldest son, Bjorn Ironside, and his wife. Harald had heard of this wife – Karena, eldest daughter of King Horik. She was indeed a beauty, perhaps in her late teens. She approached him with a cup in her hand.

"Harald." She inclined her head somewhat stiffly.

"Karena, is it?" He was almost certain that was her name. "Bjorn's young wife."

"And Horik's daughter," Karena reminded him. Harald realised that despite the fact that it had been several years since the massacre of her family, she was still proud of her heritage. "Although I am not that young. Bjorn and I have three children."

Harald could not help but find that amusing. Considering their youth, Bjorn and Karena could only have been married for a half dozen years or so. Although considering the fact that Horik had had a large amount of children himself, Harald should not have been so surprised at Karena's fertility.

"That is quite a lot for such a young couple."

"I am older than I look," Karena protested, "Twenty-two, in fact."

Harald thought over what he had heard of Karena. Apparently the girl was sweet and shy, although he saw no indication of that from this interaction. She was had breasts and hips from bearing three children, yet she was small and slender, certainly no warrior. He guessed that she was not unintelligent. He had rather hoped to meet Horik's son, but there could be no denying that Horik's daughter was interesting.

"I hear you wish to become King." Karena took a swig from her cup. "You have made no secret of your ambition."

Harald arched his eyebrows. "Should I?"

"I suppose not," she said dryly, "But Ragnar would not give up his throne and Bjorn…well, he doesn't trust you."

"Neither do you," Harald pointed out.

"Do you know much of my father?" Karena asked. He did not know where this sudden change of subject was going, but he felt that it was not completely unrelated, and reflected on what he knew of Horik. The man had been assertive, domineering and manipulative, to name a few traits.

"I know enough."

"Then you know he was not a merciful man." Karena's dark green eyes glittered, and Harald understood what she was trying to say.

"Do you share that quality?"

She offered him a saccharine smile. "Only if I find my husband and children threatened."

"Like most women," Harald stated.

"Actually, I am not like most women." The Princess seemed to bristle at his remark. "I have no aspirations to be a shield-maiden or to fight."

"Then what do you aspire to do?" Harald asked. He could hardly blame her for not becoming a warrior – she was a little thing, after all. Nonetheless, it seemed that many young women idolised Lagertha and wanted to be like her, so it was slightly surprising that her daughter-in-law did not share her desire for glory in battle.

Karena lifted her chin. "I aspire to see my husband succeed."

Without explaining precisely what she meant, she turned on her heel and swanned off. Harald watched her go, finding that Bjorn Ironside's wife was a rather interesting woman. It was clear that Karena did not trust him – but he had anticipated as much, particularly as rumour had it she had recently clashed with Ragnar. Anyone who had been or might be a threat to her family was made a quick enemy of. While Karena was not foolish enough to outright cross Harald, he understood the warning in her words: if Bjorn or her children were ever endangered by him, she would not hesitate to act.

* * *

Bjorn woke early, glad to be back in the comfort of his own bed. He had missed his wife and his children in his absence, although it been good to contemplate himself. He examined the ring he had taken from the berserker who had attacked him, wondering who had sent the man. His brow furrowed in thought, but he was distracted by Karena stirring beside him.

She was beautiful when she was waking up, green eyes blurred with sleep, her chocolate brown hair tousled. She examined Bjorn blearily and he reached across to caress her cheek. There was no doubt in his mind that despite their passionate sex at the feast, some part of Karena still resented him for leaving her alone with their three children. Bjorn's hand traced down from her cheek, down the slender column of her neck before gently fondling her breast through her nightgown.

Karena's gasp of pleasure made him smirk, sitting up to loom over her. She watched him with raised eyebrows, before he slipped a hand down to tug up the hem of her nightdress. Far from complaining, his wife's eyes blazed with curiosity...and lust. Bjorn kissed a path up from her knee to her thigh. Karena's head fell back as he slipped her nightdress up further, around her waist. His hands roamed upwards, running over her breasts and stomach.

Bjorn pushed her legs apart, experiencing no resistance from his wife. His lips found her most sensitive spot and she arched back against the pillows. Smirking to himself, Bjorn slipped his tongue inside her. A loud moan escaped Karena, and she fisted her hands in the sheets either side of her head.

Bjorn gripped her hips and continued to pleasure her with his tongue, unable to stop himself from being greatly aroused by her breathy moans. But he knew this was not about him, but Karena. His wife gave a small whimper as his tongue found her clit. Grazing her sensitive nipples with his thumbs, Bjorn continued to work at her until she cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking and her entire body shuddering as she climaxed.

Satisfied, Bjorn ignored the erection straining at his pants and slipped her nightdress down, kissing his way back down to her knee before offering her a grin. Karena returned his smile weakly, still caught up in her haze of pleasure. Flopping back, he turned his gaze on the ring once more. His wife sat up in a rustle of fabric, peering over his shoulder.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." He attempted to hide the ring from her, not wanting to explain that someone had attempted to assassinate him on his solo journey. Karena would only worry, and the matter was over with no. Yet she was quicker than he gave her credit for, reaching across to snatch the ring from his fingers. Her eyes widened as she turned it over in the palm of her hand, and there was shock in her gaze as she looked up at him.

"Where did you get this?"

"A man attacked me while I was in the wilderness," Bjorn explained, putting an arm around his wife and drawing her close against him. "I think someone must have sent him. He had that ring in his possession, and it seems too fine a trinket for such a man."

"Bjorn." Karena's voice was full of dread. "This ring belonged to my father."

They both lapsed into silence as Bjorn processed the weight of her words. Karena would not make a mistake, she would not comment on it unless she was certain – especially as her father had been dead for several years. If she could identify that ring, it had been important to Horik. That could only mean one thing – the berserker had been sent to kill him by Erlendur.

It should not have surprised him, yet it did. He knew Karena's older brother disliked him – mostly because of his own distasteful desire for his sister – but he had not expected that Erlendur would actively try and have him killed. Bjorn now understood that while Karena hated Ragnar for what had befallen her family, she was not the only one of Horik's surviving children who refused to forgive what had happened that fateful night. Perhaps Erlendur was a bigger problem than Bjorn had given him credit for.

* * *

A messenger from Hedeby arrived the next day with urgent news for Karena. Although Bjorn had wanted to hear this news for himself, the messenger insisted he'd been told to speak only with Karena. Troubled by what might be happening, Karena cradled Astrid close and followed the messenger down to the shore where they would not be overheard.

"What is the matter?"

"Lagertha sent me to you." The messenger appeared agitated, fidgeting with his well-worn cloak. "She has news regarding your brother, but she insisted that I bring you back with me, so that you could hear it from her. She said you would not believe me if I told you."

"What sort of news?" Karena's stomach twisted in trepidation. Did Lagertha know something of Erlendur's plot to have Bjorn assassinated? Did she maybe think Karena had been involved? She shuddered, hoping her mother-in-law knew her better than that. She would never encourage her brother's stupidity, especially not to endanger her husband's life. Perhaps speaking with her in person was a good idea, to discern what exactly she might know. "Is she in danger?"

"I could not say." The messenger glanced back up the beach where Bjorn was waiting impatiently, Soren on his shoulders and Erik running around the place in front of him. His expression indicated that he was not happy with being left out of this conversation. "She said it would not be wise for your husband to accompany you, as it would draw too much negative attention. If you were to come and see her, it would have to be by yourself."

"Of course." The words made Karena almost certain that it would have to be about the attempt on Bjorn's life. Besides, if Bjorn returned so soon after coaxing Torvi to leave Erlendur, there would no doubt be bad blood between him and Erlendur. She headed back up the beach, knowing that Bjorn would not like them separating again so soon.

"What is it?" Bjorn inquired, reaching down to stroke Astrid's dark hair. "Is something the matter?"

"Lagertha needs to speak to me in person." Karena chewed at her lip. "I believe she knows something about what Erlendur did. You coming with me would only make him suspicious. I have to go alone."

Bjorn frowned. "I do not like this idea, Karena."

She raised her eyebrows. "Was I not fine when I ventured to Hedeby by myself last time? I think you underestimate me, Bjorn."

"Very well." He relented, taking Astrid carefully from Karena's arms. "But don't take too long. I only just returned, and I would like to spend more time with you and the children."

Karena raised her eyebrows coolly. "Well, whose fault is that?"

* * *

The meeting place with Lagertha was a barn in a small farm just outside of Hedeby. Karena entered the damp, dark place and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the smell. She knew she had stayed in a place like this when she had escaped Jarl Borg – the very first time she had met Bjorn. She peered around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but there was a feeling in her stomach that told her something wasn't right.

"Karena." The voice wasn't Lagertha's at all, but Erlendur's. Shocked, she took a few steps back as he emerged into the light, tugging back his hood and examining her closely. "I knew you'd come."

"What have you done to Lagertha?" she demanded, feeling fiercely protective of her mother-in-law.

"Nothing." Erlendur shrugged his shoulders, eyes gleaming with amusement. "I had the messenger tell you that lie because I knew that it would draw you in. I also know that your husband happened to survive his time in the wilderness. How unfortunate."

Karena lunged at him. "You tried to kill him!"

"Yes, I did." Erlendur easily caught her wrists, smirking at her attempts to tug away from him. "Oh, Karena, how well I know you. I know just what to say to get you to come running to Hedeby – away from your husband. He can't protect you here."

"Why did you want me here?" Karena looked up at him with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She had walked right into a trap, and no one else had any idea. She did not know what Erlendur had planned – but if he'd attempted to have Bjorn assassinated, it surely could not bode well.

"The time has come for revenge." Erlendur's grip on her wrists tightened, making her wince. "You, dear sister, are going to help me – whether you want to or not. For you are Bjorn's weakness, and getting at Bjorn is the key at getting at Ragnar."


	3. Make Me A Monster

**Chapter Three: Make Me A Monster**

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is a little on the short side, and a fair warning it contains assault and incestuous themes, but it's an important turning point. Please let us know what you think, can't believe this story already has over 70 favourites and over 100 follows.**

* * *

Karena paced the room that Erlendur was holding her captive in, absolutely incensed. She was furious that her brother had taken her, and furious at herself for now being in this situation. She had the suspicion that Erlendur was angry about Bjorn bringing Torvi to Kattegat – it would have humiliated Erlendur to have his wife choose another man over him. Yet she did not understand what that had to do with her. She certainly hadn't made that decision.

Karena's hands balled into fists as the door creaked open and her brother strode in. Erlendur's eyes roamed shamelessly over her curves and she realised her suspicion that he had not gotten over his lust for her was right. She drew herself up to full height and tried to look powerful, tried to feel powerful.

"Sister."

"I want to go home," Karena said coldly. Whatever quarrel Erlendur had with Bjorn, it was none of her concern. He could not expect her to take sides, surely.

Erlendur's eyes narrowed. "I want my wife back."

A delighted, wicked smile spread across Karena's lips. She tilted her chin up boldly to stare her brother in the eye.

"Perhaps the real reason you are so upset that Bjorn took Torvi is because you know she enjoyed sex once with him _far_ more than she ever enjoyed it with you."

Erlendur's eyes flashed with rage and he backhanded her across the face. His sister touched her cheek, but the smirk never left Karena's lips, which only served to infuriate him more. It became clear to him now that his darling little sister, the epitome of demure shyness in her teenage years, may not be afraid of him. He clenched his jaw.

"Does it make you feel better, hitting me?" Karena inquired. Her tone was mocking, green eyes taunting. He struck her again, this time with enough force to send her to the ground. She pushed herself up slowly and he grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet.

Karena just kept staring at him unflinchingly. His fingers traced down her reddening cheek and then over her full lips. She watched him with coolly raised eyebrows, still unafraid. Years ago, she had flinched away from his affections, frightened by his incestuous lust for her. Now she realised what vexed him most was her lack of reaction. She spat in his face.

Erlendur reeled backwards momentarily, before he caught her by the shoulders and shoved her backwards onto her bed. Karena watched him warily as he loomed over her. She was not scared of him, but she knew better than to underestimate him.

"When did you get so high and mighty, little sister?" He questioned.

She smiled sweetly. "Since I realised that you do not frighten me anymore."

Erlendur shifted closer, running a hand up her side. Karena smacked his hand away but her brother climbed on top of her, pinning her down on the bed. She snarled and struggled against him, cursing her small size.

"Just because Bjorn had Torvi doesn't mean you can have me," she snapped at him.

"I could have you whenever I wanted." Erlendur's lips found her neck. His kisses repulsed her and she attempted to squirm out from underneath him. Her brother's eyes were triumphant as they met hers. "You have no power here, Karena."

She fought against him as his hands roamed her body. Erlendur groped at her breasts roughly, making her wince. Either he was so caught up in his desire for her that he didn't realise he was hurting her, or he just didn't care. Karena tried to remain still and calm, reminding herself that her brother was looking for a reaction.

"I am still not afraid of you. You would not dare harm me."

Erlendur caught the hem of her dress, beginning to push it up her legs. He pried her thighs apart and crawled on top of her, weighing her down. She felt like she was suffocating. Karena flailed in a panic, hitting at him with frantic hands. Erlendur gripped her wrists, easily pinning her arms above her head.

"Does this frighten you?" He asked, breath hot on her neck.

"Don't," Karena choked out, feeling pathetic. She had been convinced that her brother would only threaten her, but now she was afraid that he may actually rape her. The single syllable made him smirk.

"Ah, so it does."

"You are my brother," Karena tried to reason with him. "You aren't a monster. You would not force yourself on me."

"Wouldn't I?" Erlendur asked huskily, his lips trailing down her neck again. He sucked lightly in a manner that would leave marks. Karena fought back the wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach. She knew he wanted her to react, to get at her. So instead she attacked him in the only way she could.

"I wonder if whenever you had Torvi, after Bjorn did, she thought of him." Karena's eyes flashed with glee as her brother scowled. "Does that upset you? Did you ever pretend she was me?"

Erlendur gripped her by the neck, tightly enough to make her wince. It made Karena feel vicious satisfaction at the knowledge that her verbal barbs were getting under his skin. Erlendur struck her across the face again, and Karena could not help the small whimper that escaped her as her head started to throb.

"Why do you enjoy hurting me?" Karena asked softly.

"It is not because of you, it is because of your husband." Erlendur's words only made her certain that this was directed at Bjorn, not her. Knowing he wanted her to put up a fight, she remained immobile beneath him. Clearly growing bored of tormenting her, Erlendur clambered to his feet.

Karena sat up, tugging her knees to her chest and taking a deep breath. Erlendur was unpredictable, and what he had done had admittedly shaken her. She raked a hand through her hair, trying to get back her composure. She could not afford to look weak in front of this man.

"You can leave tomorrow," he said casually.

"What? Why?" Her head jerked up. The answer was obvious after she'd asked the question. Erlendur had abused her because he knew exactly what she would do: go back and tell Bjorn, who would be enraged at what Erlendur had done to her. "Because you wanted to anger my husband."

Erlendur smirked. "Of course."

Karena closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Bjorn would see the bruises and become angry regardless of what she said. There was no way for her to win this. By abusing Karena, Erlendur had Bjorn exactly where he wanted him – putting him in his place and showing Bjorn what would happen if he was crossed.

"I achieved my goal," Erlendur stated, hungrily taking in her tears.

"Why are you so cruel?" Karena demanded. "You do not care for Torvi. It was only your pride that was wounded. This is all about you, as usual, you selfish little bastard."

Erlendur dealt her another stunning blow across the face. Karena sobbed, unable to stop herself from crying. She was ashamed of herself for being so helpless against her brother's hatred and lust. She loathed that his hands all over her body made her feel so dirty, when all she wanted to do was deny him the reaction he had already gotten.

"Stop crying." Erlendur sounded irritated – was there slight remorse there, or was she overthinking things?

"Fuck you," Karena hissed in a low voice.

Erlendur slapped her again, but this time she started laughing instead of crying, laughing so hard that her stomach hurt. Through Karena, Erlendur had been protected from Ragnar and Bjorn and that family. Karena had been the only one who had insisted time and again that he be spared. But now, Karena had nothing left for her older brother but contempt. He had achieved his goal, yes, but did he know what it would cost him?

"I was the only thing saving you," she told him. She lifted her chin, and hoped what she said next was true. "You won't break me."

He examined her closely, before a cruel smile twisted his lips. "I already did."

* * *

Karena trailed into her and Bjorn's room, watching from the doorway as he played with their sons. How she had missed her children. Her gaze drifted over to the cot, where Astrid was lying, tiny limbs flailing about. Karena walked over and picked the baby up, ignoring the tender bruises all over her skin from Erlendur's violence. Bjorn looked shocked to see her, especially in such a state.

"Karena?" His blue eyes were filled with alarm as she turned to face him, gently rocking their daughter in her arms. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Karena sat down and unlaced her dress to feed Astrid. No doubt she had been nursed in her absence, but Bjorn well knew that she preferred to nurse their children herself. He strode over, kneeling in front of her so that he could meet her eyes.

"Karena. Tell me."

"It was a trap." Karena stroked their child's hair, as dark as her own. "Lagertha did not want me at all. It was Erlendur. He took me, so that he could hurt me."

Karena did not want to think about Erlendur and his actions. She knew why he had harmed her, and she wanted to ensure that he didn't achieve that goal. Placing Astrid in her lap, she laced up her dress with steady fingers, trying to act as though she was the epitome of calm. Scooping the baby up in her arms, she examined her husband closely.

"If you are going to say something, say it."

"I'm going to kill him," Bjorn seethed, which was exactly the reaction that Karena didn't want. "For hurting you."

"No." Karena pushed herself to her feet, causing Bjorn to rise also. "That is precisely what Erlendur wants. He wanted to make you angry, which is what he hoped his actions would cause. But I need you not to do that."

"What did he do?" Bjorn demanded, reaching out and gently tracing a finger down her cheek. She turned her face, knowing he was examining the evidence of abuse there.

"He hit me around a bit, then he…"

Bjorn's eyes widened. "Did he rape you?"

"No." Karena shook her head fervently. She wanted to forget what had happened with Erlendur, what he'd done to her in that room he'd held her prisoner in. "But he came close. I thought he was going to."

She curled up on the bed and clutched Astrid to her while Bjorn sat beside her, stroking her hair rhythmically. While she was happy to be back with her husband and children, she still felt very much overwhelmed. Not to mention guilty – how had she managed to fall into such a trap? How had she been so gullible? She quickly swiped at the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"It's alright," Bjorn soothed, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. But I won't let him touch you ever again. He's done enough to you. The next time he lays a hand on you…"

"For now, we leave the matter be," Karena murmured, but the cogs in her head were already turning. The Seer had told her that she was destined to kill her own blood and only now did she understand what that meant. He hadn't been referring to her children at all, but her older brother. Yet after all the abuse he had put her through, Erlendur did not deserve the mercy of a quick death. No, his would be an end that was meticulously planned, carried out at the right moment.

She had not wanted this for her relationship with her brother. After their family had been massacred, Karena had hoped it would strength the tense bond she had with her brother. Yet no such thing had occurred – instead his resentment for her had grown. He hated the fact that she remained with the son of the man who had killed Horik. He hated that she and Bjorn were truly happy together. He hated the fact that Karena had given her husband three children, while Erlendur himself had none. His envy and his obsession with her were his undoing.

Karena thought of the crossbow that Erlendur had acquired and liked modifying so much. His favourite weapon. She was not a warrior, but she would train to use a crossbow. She was not going to become a shield-maiden – she had no want or need for such extensive training. Instead, she was going to train to become a killer.

* * *

Astrid was nestled comfortably in her mother's arms when Torvi peered into Karena's room. The younger girl had not ventured out from her rooms much at all, although Torvi was one of the few who knew it was because of the bruises Karena had sustained. Bjorn had trusted Torvi enough to tell her, or perhaps it was because she of all people would understand. Erlendur had hurt Karena, and she was ashamed enough of that fact to stay inside.

For the most part, Bjorn had taken care of their sons. Karena barely let Astrid out of her sight, and Torvi supposed the baby must be her coping mechanism. There were bruises across the Princess's face and around her wrists, what looked suspiciously like a love bite on her neck. Torvi felt dread clutch at her stomach. It was no secret to her that Erlendur still lusted for his sister, and she feared that perhaps he had gone too far with Karena. Bjorn had already said that Erlendur had not raped Karena, yet it was obvious he had harmed her in other ways.

"Torvi." Karena smiled thinly. "Come in."

"What did he do to you?" Torvi asked, shocked. Although she knew that Erlendur could be controlling and callous, she had never anticipated he would be so quick to harm his own sister - the last of his blood.

"Nothing I should not have expected."

"He…hurt you?" Torvi ventured tentatively. Erlendur had been physically and emotionally abusive toward her, but he had rarely shared her bed. He had shown very little interest in her, but Karena was another matter entirely.

"Yes." Karena eased herself up, putting her baby in her cot. She was such an attentive mother, with three young children under five. Sometimes Torvi wondered how she managed all of them, she considered Guthrum to be enough of a handful on his own. Once the baby had been tucked in, Karena returned to sit by Torvi's side.

"We don't have to speak of it," the blonde girl insisted.

"He hit me, several times." Karena gripped her dress in her hands, clearly uncomfortable with discussing the topic. "He…touched me, inappropriately. It was all to make Bjorn angry, in the hope that Bjorn would attack so he could kill him. Most likely because the assassin failed."

Torvi felt sorry for her. Although she had lost Borg, Karena had lost her entire family to Ragnar. Although Torvi harboured no resentment toward the man, she knew that Karena did, and could not fault her for wanting vengeance. But the only blood Karena had left both hated and desired her, a dangerous combination. Torvi wished there could be some kindness left in Erlendur's heart, if only for his younger sister.

"You are safe now." Torvi rested a gentle hand on her sister-in-law's arm. "Bjorn will protect you now that you are home. He won't let anything happen to you."

"He said he would," Karena stated, meeting Torvi's concerned gaze. "But I must learn to protect myself. I do not enjoy being trapped or assaulted, and although it will take time, I have a plan that will mean Erlendur never raises a hand to me again."

"What do you intend to do?" Torvi inquired, although she felt that she already knew. She felt a sense of excitement, despite knowing that she should not be so pleased that her former husband was going to die. A wicked smile curved the corners of Karena's lips, and Torvi acknowledged there were few who saw this side of the Princess – the darkness within her.

"I intend to be the last surviving child of King Horik."


	4. Battle Cry

**Chapter Four: Battle Cry**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone - yes this is a re-upload. We weren't entirely happy with the chapter before and realised we had missed a couple of things out. So please let us know what you think, updating out of season can always be daunting! Next chapter is a big one, this is really just the calm before the storm ;)**

* * *

Bjorn strode around the docks, casting his gaze around the preparations that were occurring there. Karena followed with a blanket-wrapped Astrid, frowning as she noticed Harald looking at them. He was combing out his hair and he grinned when he realised she had noticed. She reached out and touched her husband's arm, drawing his attention to Harald.

"We should talk to each other," Harald insisted, causing Bjorn to walk over to the table and stand over him silently. Even if they were both standing, Bjorn was a lot taller than Harald. "You don't trust me."

"I have no reason to trust you," Bjorn stated coolly, taking a seat opposite Harald. "You have told me of your ambitions."

"Whether my ambitions come true or not is not up to me, as well you know," Harald said, casting another look at Karena. She frowned, a bit disconcerted by his apparent interest. Was it her, or the baby she was carrying that seemed to catch his attention?

"But I can make sure they don't." Bjorn's tone was cold and Karena glared at him. Making an open enemy of Harald before they ventured was not a smart idea. She shifted Astrid to her hip, scowling.

"Bjorn," she hissed.

"I would never give you any cause to kill me," Harald insisted, but Karena was not so convinced of this. Apparently her husband felt the same way, because he gave a short laugh.

"That is not for you to decide. I may find cause where others may not."

"But for now, we are allies," Harald reminded him, "And we shall go together to Paris. We shall fight together, is it not so? You and Ragnar need my warriors. You need my ships."

Bjorn clenched his jaw, displeased by this reminder. He pushed himself to his feet, causing Karena to reach out and touch his arm again. He carefully took Astrid from her, cradling the baby close.

"I can't wait for Paris, Bjorn Ironside," Harald continued, "I cannot wait. We shall destroy those Christian folk. They have seen nothing yet. Is that not so?"

He shouted the last part, making his warriors roar in agreement. Astrid squirmed, not happy about the loud noise. Bjorn marched from the building without so much as a backward glance at Harald, but as Karena followed, Harald caught her arm.

"Your husband should be more careful," he said in a low voice.

She snatched her arm away. "Is that a threat?"

"Of course not," Harald sounded offended that she would think so, but Karena knew better than to fall into a false sense of security. Anyone who wasn't a close friend or direct family – or even some family, in the cases of Ragnar and Erlendur – was an enemy until they had proven they could be trusted.

"Then why would you say such a thing?" she demanded.

"He lacks caution." Harald smiled at her. "It seems as though you are the clever one in your marriage."

"I wouldn't make assumptions," Karena warned, before she traipsed off after Bjorn. Her heart was thudding in her chest. What was Harald's interest in her? She was not a naïve little girl anymore, and she could tell that he paid her close attention. Was he hoping that she, the daughter of Horik, would turn on her family on the day he chose to try and overthrow them? He was sorely mistaken.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Karena inquired of her sister-in-law as they set sail for Paris. She was not entirely certain why Torvi was accompanying them, and wondered if the blonde wished to hone her skills as a shield-maiden and fight with the others. Karena and her children would remain at the camp, but she hadn't wanted to remain in Kattegat. She was far too curious about seeing Paris again herself.

"I am unsure how to feel," Torvi admitted.

"It's alright." Karena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You do not have to speak to Erlendur."

"Good," Torvi said, then heaved a sigh. "I miss my son."

Karena vaguely remembered Bjorn mentioning that Torvi had been forced to leave Guthrum in Hedeby. Apparently, Erlendur had only agreed to let her leave if her son stayed. Although Karena didn't think she would ever have been able to be parted from her children, she could not blame Torvi for the decision that she'd made. Erlendur was cruel and abusive, and likely not a very good husband.

"We can talk to Lagertha about him," Karena assured her. She was certain that she could convince her mother-in-law to come to some kind of arrangement that would allow Torvi to have custody of her son.

"How are your children?" Torvi asked. Her eyes darted over to Karena's two boys, before resting on the baby in her arms.

"They are well." Karena couldn't help but smile proudly, kissing her daughter's cheek. She was a very loving mother, and couldn't help but dote on all three of her young children. "Astrid gets bigger every day."

"You are lucky," Torvi said softly, looking at Bjorn. "He loves you very much."

"One day, you will find a man worthy of you," Karena insisted. She pitied the older woman, knowing that both of Torvi's marriages had not been as happy as her own. Borg had at least shown some kindness toward her, but he'd died. Erlendur was not a husband that Karena would wish on anyone. She hoped that Torvi would marry a man who would bring her the same kind of happiness that Bjorn brought Karena.

Handing Astrid to the blonde, Karena crossed over to the rail and leaned over, closing her eyes and letting the wind whip her hair. She had forgotten how much she loved this feeling, and the smell of sea salt. The last time she had accompanied her husband on a raid, she had gone pregnant with one child and returned carrying another. However, there could be no doubting that this time things would be different. Rollo and some of the other warriors were waiting in Paris. Hopefully, they would be able to assist in an attack.

"What are you thinking about?" Bjorn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, making her smile. Her husband's presence was a comforting one, especially on sea voyages such as this one.

"Something sinister," Karena admitted. Since Erlendur's attack on her, she had been mulling over the perfect way to kill him. She had been learning to use the crossbow – not for the purposes of fighting in the battles to come, but with a single-minded determination to kill her brother with the very weapon he favoured.

"Oh?" Bjorn raised his eyebrows, blue eyes glinting. He could likely guess that her thoughts involved ending her older brother. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, slipping her arms around him.

"Things are changing, Bjorn. We just need to learn to adapt to them."

* * *

The landing had not been as smooth as anticipated, as they had been blown off-course by ferocious winds. However, there had been little danger on the seas, something that Karena was grateful for considering her children. They made camp in the woods, with the leaders discussing where they were and how to get to where they needed to be. It was a discussion that Karena didn't need to be part of.

Since the incident in Hedeby with her brother, Karena had resolved to keep a very close eye on him. Erlendur was trouble, and it was only a matter of time before she decided to be rid of him. It was strange, that she might hold her older brother's life in the palm of her hand. There was no doubt in her mind that if she told Bjorn to deal with him, he would do so, no questions asked. But Karena wanted to be the one to kill Erlendur, when it came to it.

Noticing Erlendur in close proximity to Torvi, sneering in her face, Karena knew that he was certainly not being agreeable. Narrowing her eyes, she hastened to put an end to the conversation before Erlendur could hiss another more threats to his former wife. Torvi had left him, and though he might be bitter about it, that was the end of the matter. As she approached the pair, she hoisted a sweet smile across her lips.

"Torvi, there you are."

"Karena." The blonde looked very pleased at the intervention, not that Karena could blame her. Both woman would delight in any excuse to escape Erlendur's presence.

"May I have a word with my brother alone?" she inquired, knowing that the other woman wouldn't object.

"Of course." Torvi was all too eager to depart, although she threw a wary look over her shoulder, clearly concerned about Karena's wellbeing in Erlendur's company. Yet Karena no longer feared her brother. He would pay dearly for what he had done to her, and if he attempted to harm her, his punishment would only be more severe.

"You leave her alone," Karena warned, turning her attention on Erlendur the moment Torvi left. Her upbeat demeanour vanished instantly, indicating to him that it had only been for Torvi's benefit.

"Excuse me?" Erlendur frowned, evidently not appreciating his younger sister's commentary on the matter.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you deaf?"

"You do not command me," he spat. Perhaps he'd thought she would cower away from the potential of his anger, but that girl had died with her family. Karena was not someone easily intimidated, not anymore.

"I said leave her alone. She is not your wife anymore."

"Yes, she is," Erlendur snapped.

"She left you." Karena couldn't help but gleefully rub salt in his still stinging wounds. "How does it feel, that your own wife hates you so?"

Erlendur backhanded Karena across the face, clearly incensed by her words. She touched her throbbing cheek, but instead of reacting with shock or fear, she smirked. He appeared momentarily confused, before Bjorn grabbed him by the shirt and hurled him to the ground. Karena watched with vicious satisfaction as her husband punched him in the face. Erlendur might be a lot bigger than her, but he was nothing in comparison with Bjorn.

"I tire of you, brother," Karena stated coldly, planting her hands on her hips and staring contemptuously down at him. "You strike me and attempt to molest me and I won't have it anymore."

Erlendur attempted to shove Bjorn away, but was rewarded with another punch to the face. Although Karena would have liked nothing more than for her husband to beat Erlendur to death, she raised a hand for him to stop.

"Bjorn, unfortunately we may need him for the raid. Most of him. Would you be so kind as to break his little finger?"

Bjorn obliged. The sharp crack made Karena flinch slightly, but she took care not to let her distaste for the deed show. Erlendur's cry of pain was a more welcome sound. After the things he had done to her, the cruelty he'd shown her, she didn't care one bit if she was hurting him. Perhaps it might teach him a lesson in respect and humility.

"If you _ever_ touch me again, it won't be a finger. The same goes for if you bully Torvi. Do you understand?"

Erlendur glared up at his younger sister with hatred in his eyes. Karena raised her eyebrows coolly at his resolute silence. She didn't feel like she had to remain silent anymore. She felt powerful. It was a dangerous thing, power. She already knew that much. Her father's desire for more power had cost his life. Karena didn't want ultimate power, just power over Erlendur.

"You seem to have lost your voice. Would my husband breaking another finger help you find it?"

"Fine," Erlendur forced out through clenched teeth. The response made Karena offer him a saccharine smile, before she spun on her heel and walked away from him. Bjorn followed, quickly catching up and taking her arm.

"Are you hurt?"

Karena shook her head fervently. "No, I'm fine."

* * *

Karena watched the fires burn that night, tense with the knowledge that her husband would be going to battle in the morning. She had made a sacrifice to the gods to pray that they would bring him back to her safely. Valhalla awaited, yet she hoped that she would have more years to spend with Bjorn before he went to dine in Odin's halls. It was strange, how readily she seemed to have accepted that he would pass before she would. Yet tonight, they were young and for the most part around the camp, they were merry.

"My beautiful wife." Bjorn slipped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back against him. He pressed his lips up and down her neck, causing Karena to sigh heavily despite the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You want to have sex with me, don't you?"

"Maybe." Bjorn's hands started to roam, but Karena batted them away. She was not in the mood to make love tonight. She wasn't particularly in a bad mood. She just felt like spending time with her husband doing something a little more meaningful. Perhaps it was just because she was reflecting on her own plans for the future.

"I would rather spend time with you and our children."

Bjorn seemed to sense that something was on her mind, because he spun her around to face him, eyes searching her face. There was concern in his expression, something that Karena was well accustomed to. She felt that he worried too much about her wellbeing, instead of focusing on his own.

"Is something the matter? You've barely let me touch you since…"

"That has nothing to do with this." Karena's voice was sharp. She knew what he was about to say – he was about to mention the incident with Erlendur. Although it was still on her mind, it was not the reason she shied away from Bjorn's touch. Her brother's abuse had hardened her toward him, but it had not diminished her interest in her husband or her desire for his attention.

"Then what is it?" Bjorn pressed.

"Nothing." Karena smiled to placate him. "You go to fight tomorrow. Spend tonight with your children. We do not know when you'll return."

Bjorn reached out and touched her cheek with a gentleness that defied his size. It often surprised others, how tender he was with his wife and children. Those who knew him were aware of how much he loved his family, and how much he would give for them. It was one of the things Karena loved about him.

"You're right." Bjorn kissed the top of her head. "Forgive me. I thought only of myself."

"There will be plenty of time for all of that once you've returned." Karena's tone became light and teasing, a grin crossing her lips. She caught his hand in hers. "But for now, the little ones would be delighted to have their father's attention."

* * *

The sound of horses approaching the camp caught Karena's ear. Her body immediately tensed, knowing that this would not be their warriors returning. They had not brought horses with them. No, this would be the enemy coming for the camp. Darting into her tent, she roused the children, tugging the boys out of bed and grabbing Astrid from her cot. She needed to be fast about this.

"What's going on?" Jakob appeared in the gap of the tent, his eyes wide and confused. There was a sword in his hand, and Karena smiled at the knowledge that Ylva's son, this boy of almost fourteen, wanted to fight.

"Put the sword down." Karena eased Astrid into his arms. "We need to get out of here. The Franks are coming, and they will not show us mercy. I need you to take my children and run for the woods. Get Ubbe and Hvitserk too."

Realising that this was no time to argue, Jakob nodded and beckoned for Erik and Soren to follow him. Karena strode back outside to pandemonium. Those who had not gone to fight, mainly women and young ones, were fleeing their tents as men on horses thundered into the campsite. Karena cast around wildly for Torvi, but she could not spot her sister-in-law anywhere.

Karena wanted to call for her, but didn't think drawing attention her way was a smart idea. If any of these men suspected her worth, that she was Bjorn's wife, they would no doubt settle upon her as a target. A chorus of high-pitched screams made her spin around, searching for the source of the sound. She looked toward the woods and found her answer.

One of the men had turned his attention upon the children – Ubbe, Hvitserk, Jakob and the little ones. Karena heard her baby crying amidst the chaos. An intense, sudden rage came over her. This man was going to hurt Ylva's son, Bjorn's younger brothers and _her children_. She was certainly no warrior, but she would be damned if she was going to let those children come to any harm.

With a battle cry, Karena picked up an abandoned knife from the ground, charging at the man with all the speed and strength that she possessed. She could hear Torvi calling her name in shock. All she heard was her own blood pumping, all she felt was her rage for this man who would dare to endanger young children. She plunged the knife into his shoulder and he cried out in pain, spinning around to face her. Karena staggered back, gripping the bloody knife in her hand, completely unsure of what she was doing.

The man lunged, striking her across the face hard enough for her to hit the ground. Karena was certain that she was doomed, certain that he was going to kill her. Yet before he could strike, she heard him yell out again and rolled over onto her back to look up. Torvi had plunged a sword through his stomach. The blonde ripped the blade free, watching as their enemy collapsed.

Both young women were out of breath as Torvi offered Karena a hand, helping her to her feet. Karena glanced around at the camp. The tents were in tatters, some of them aflame. The butchered bodies of those left behind littered the ground, but Karena was only thankful that the children were not among the fatalities. She wrapped her arms around Torvi and hugged her tightly, relieved and exhausted.

"I didn't expect you to attack him," Torvi admitted, drawing back and examining the smaller woman. "There was such ferocity in you that I was certain the gods were smiling on you. I'd never seen you looking so fierce."

"I just wanted to protect the children," Karena said, glancing over at them. Astrid was crying, little limbs flailing as Jakob struggled to quieten her, but other than that they were fine. Shaken, but alive. Walking over with shaking legs, Karena took the baby from Jakob and hugged her close. Tears ran down her cheeks as she realised how close she had come to her children being harmed. It would have been something she doubted she was able to live with. She made a silent promise – that she would die before she would let any harm befall them.

* * *

Bjorn returned to the camp in ruins, and his first thought was of his wife and children. Panic came over him as he searched desperately, before he heard the sound of a baby crying. Karena was standing by one of the ruined tents, rocking their daughter while their sons remained close by, Soren clutching at her skirts. He strode over to them, almost breaking into a run at his relief to see them alive and unharmed. Erik ran over with Soren toddling behind him.

Bjorn reached Karena and swept her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. How would he have been able to live with himself if any harm had befallen his wife and children? He kissed the top of her head, his tense frame relaxing. He thanked the gods that they had protected his family. If they had been hurt, nothing would have stopped him from brutally killing those responsible.

"We're safe, we're alright," Karena insisted softly.

Bjorn drew back to inspect her. "Were you hurt?"

Karena shook her head, looking down at the still unsettled baby. Bjorn took Astrid and she started to settle down as he rocked her back and forth. Soren took the opportunity to latch onto Bjorn's leg, clinging on tightly. Karena sighed deeply as she examined her younger son. Erik had stayed beside his mother, although even he was unusually quiet.

"Soren, let your father go."

"It's alright," Bjorn insisted, reaching down to stroke his son's blonde hair.

"We weren't expecting it." Karena swallowed hard. "I tried to do something, but…nothing worked."

"You need rest," Bjorn said. His wife and children had experienced something terrible, and while he wanted nothing more than to find the people responsible and rip them apart, Karena needed him present right now.

"The children should sleep too," Karena stated, examining the little ones. When she looked up at him, there were tears welling in her green eyes. "I brought them here. I endangered our children by bringing them with us."

"We did not know this would happen," Bjorn reminded her, knowing that it was natural for Karena to blame herself, but also aware that this was not his wife's fault. She nodded and wiped at her eyes, visibly attempting to calm down. There was blood on her sleeves, but it wasn't her. Bjorn frowned, gently taking her wrist.

"What happened? Whose blood is this?"

"One of the men went after the children." Karena's eyes were burning with something intense when she looked up at him. "I stabbed him. It was Torvi who delivered the killing blow."

Bjorn felt a fierce sense of pride in her. Karena was not a warrior, but she had been willing to take up any weapon to defend their children. When he had first married her they had barely known each other, but over the years, he had thanked the gods that he was married to such a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman. Every year that he was with Karena, he found more and more that he loved about her.


	5. Cold Heart (M)

**Chapter Five: Cold Heart**

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a really big chapter. Something happens in this chapter that has been planned for ages, so feedback would be utterly amazing. A huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed, it means a lot.**

 **This chapter also concludes Season 4A! So next chapter will be after the time skip, and you'll get to know Karena's children, and Jakob, a bit better as they grow up.**

* * *

Bjorn was weary by the time he returned to his tent. With Ragnar so ill – thanks to the drugs he was taking of late, and the fact that he was being deprived of them – it fell to him to make many of the decisions that would usually have been the King's responsibility. Leadership seemed to come naturally to Bjorn. After all, he had always been his father's eldest son. But it didn't stop the tiredness from seeping into his bones after a long day talking and planning with others.

The sound of laughter from the tent made him smile as he peered in. Karena was sitting on the bed, Astrid in her lap. The boys were playing with some wooden blocks on the ground, with Erik happily tossing a block at Bjorn once he noted his father's arrival. A mischievous grin lit up the child's face once he realised he'd successfully gained Bjorn's attention.

"Play with us, Papa," he commanded.

At almost six years old, Erik was already bossy enough to make Bjorn certain he too would one day be a good leader. Soren was quieter than his older brother, but he was certainly an observant child. Shaking his head, Bjorn sat down with his children, watching how carefully both boys arranged the wooden blocks. Soren took the opportunity to crawl into his father's lap, presenting him with one of the toys.

"It's a block," Bjorn stated.

Soren nodded. "Yes."

"You are very quiet tonight, my love," Karena called from the bed. There was a smile playing about her lips. Bjorn knew how much she loved seeing them together as a family. She had been from a big family herself, and cherished their children. Bjorn wasn't particularly in a mood to talk about his problems.

"I am just thinking about everything going on."

"You can talk to me, you know," Karena reminded him. When Bjorn remained silent, her brow furrowed into a frown. "So talk."

Bjorn shook his head. "It is nothing worth speaking of."

His wife sighed, getting to her feet and going to put Astrid in her cot. Bjorn realised that he had upset her. Karena valued open communication and whilst he did too, tonight wasn't a night he felt like discussing everything that was on his mind. He was concerned about his father, about what might happen if Ragnar died. Bjorn had been groomed for leadership, yet still he didn't know that he was ready to become King.

"Come here." Bjorn set Soren down, enveloping his wife in his arms as she walked over to him. The comfort he needed from her tonight was different. It didn't lie in words or even in the pleasures of sex. He just needed to hold her, surround himself with his children. Their presence made things easier to bear, especially when the future was looking so uncertain.

* * *

The pains of miscarriage were not new to Lagertha, but that did not make them any easier to bear. It was true that she had not gone to great lengths to ensure her baby – her child with Kalf – was kept out of a stressful environment. The words of the Seer haunted her, the knowledge that she would never again bear children. She had thought herself almost too old, being over forty. Yet that didn't dim her sense of excitement when she had realised she was with child, only for that child to be snatched from her.

"Lagertha?" Karena trailed into the older woman's tent, her steps uncertain and hesitant. "I heard about the baby. I'm sorry you lost the child."

Lagertha examined the younger woman. She had suffered some severe losses in the not so distant past, yet now oddly enough, Lagertha envied her. She was young and beautiful, she had a husband who loved her dearly, and a brood of children. Perhaps Lagertha's strengths lay in warfare, but there was still a part of her that had yearned to be a mother again. Motherhood was something that had come so easily and naturally to Karena. The younger woman had been fortunate enough to have relatively uncomplicated pregnancies and was yet to experience a miscarriage or stillbirth – although Lagertha prayed to the gods that she would suffer neither. Karena reached across and took Lagertha's hand in her own, squeezing firmly.

"It would have been nice for Bjorn to have another little half-brother or sister."

"The gods did not will it," Lagertha murmured, looking down at their joined hands.

"The gods can be cruel," Karena acknowledged, before a wry smile tugged at her full lips. "I always wanted to be like you when I was younger. A shield-maiden."

"Why is that?" Lagertha was puzzled. It was true that many young women envied her for her prowess as a warrior, yet she had never seen that yearning in Karena. The girl was tiny, having not the stature nor the stomach for battle. Yet that tiny frame had successfully delivered three healthy children in the span of five years, a battle that even Lagertha's body hadn't been able to fight as well.

"Because you're fierce and strong." Karena met her mother-in-law's eyes. "It took me a little while to realise that I don't have to be able to fight to be those things."

Lagertha leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. There had been a time when she had seen Karena as a fragile creature, a little doll who would break easily. Karena's marriage to Bjorn had been imperative in their alliance with Horik, yet Lagertha had not seen the strength in the girl then. Over time, Lagertha had seen the hidden steel in her son's wife. Karena might be small and softly-spoken, but she was far from breakable.

"You are a very strong young woman."

"It means a lot, coming from you." There was genuine warmth in Karena's green eyes. "I think I will always be happy that I married your son."

"He loves you very much." Lagertha touched her cheek tenderly. It seemed odd to her, that she and Ragnar had drifted so far apart – a marriage that had come about due to a fierce love and strong passion. But Karena and Bjorn's marriage, a union arranged by their parents when they'd barely known each other, was healthy and caring. Lagertha had wondered if her son would love his wife, but his affection for Karena had been clear early on. Despite the issues the young couple had faced, they had managed to sort them out.

It seemed strange to Lagertha, that despite the many women who admired and envied her, she was envious of her daughter-in-law. Karena had all the things that Lagertha lacked – a loving husband and several wonderful children. Yet Lagertha knew even Karena was not happy, although she did not have to look far to wonder why. Karena's cruel, abusive older brother Erlendur. It was only a matter of time before someone – most likely Bjorn – ended him.

Lagertha tucked a dark curl behind Karena's ear. She had grown up a lot over the past several years. The shy and easily intimidated little girl was gone, and in her place was a tough and compassionate young woman. It was easy to view Karena as a daughter figure. Lagertha was proud of the person that Karena had become. She could only hope that Karena realised herself how much she had changed.

* * *

It was the nights that made her miss Kattegat the most. It was far warmer here than at home and sometimes she would lie awake for hours, unable to sleep. Some nights Astrid woke her, but their youngest child was getting very good at sleeping until dawn. Yet while their children slept, Bjorn and Karena took the opportunity to have sex. As they spent all day surrounded by others, and the rest of the time with three young children to deal with, any time they could worship each other's bodies was welcome to them.

Karena gasped as her husband kissed his way down her neck, hands roaming her body. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm body pressing down against hers. Bjorn had pushed her dress up her thighs, the evidence of his desire hard against her. Karena reached down to undo his pants and push them down, spreading her legs and guiding him inside her. She arched her back and moaned at the sensation of being filled.

Bjorn rested his hands on her hips and started to thrust, as her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. They tried their best to keep quiet, so that the sound of their lovemaking didn't wake the children. Karena arched her back as Bjorn palmed at her breast through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She reached up to fist a hand in his hair, a sudden movement catching her eye. As she peered into the darkness she realised it was Erlendur, armed with his crossbow.

Desperate to protect Bjorn from harm, Karena flipped them so that she was astride him. Bjorn raised his eyebrows, but certainly had no complaint with his wife dominating him. Confident in the knowledge that Erlendur would not kill her, even to get a chance at killing Bjorn, Karena rested her palms on her husband's chest and rocked her hips. He reached up to fondle her breasts, making her moan louder than intended.

The familiar heat of her impending climax started to rise up within her. Karena moved her hips faster, letting her head fall back as Bjorn rocked against her. Her husband shifted a hand to rest against the curve of her ass, guiding her into a hard and fast rhythm. Karena cried out as she reached her climax, a wave of pleasure washing over her entire body. Bjorn finished with a grunt, running his fingers up and down her back as she collapsed on top of him.

As she caught her breath, Karena couldn't help but feel concerned about the fact that Erlendur had attempted to use their distraction with each other to murder Bjorn. She knew it was something he had considered, but she never thought he might actually attempt it. An idea sprung to mind, something dark and terrible that took root and refused to be plucked out. Fixing her nightgown, Karena slipped off Bjorn, kissing his cheek.

"I will be back. There is something I must do."

Composing herself, Karena crossed the camp in darkness, searching for Erlendur's tent. There was no forgiveness in her heart now, only the determination to protect her family no matter the cost. Erlendur had been a thorn in her side for long enough, and Karena no longer knew what the benefit in letting him live was. He had shown he would never be kind to her, and that he wanted her husband dead.

"I saw you." Karena strode into Erlendur's tent, earning a startled look from her older brother. She arched an eyebrow. "You were watching Bjorn and I have sex. Was it a good show?"

Erlendur sneered. "Unfortunately not."

"Because you didn't get to kill him?" Karena observed him coldly, filled with scorn. Surely her brother knew that would not have gone well for him. "You would be a fool to kill him, Erlendur. Don't do it."

Erlendur pushed himself to his face, a scowl on his face. Karena moved faster though, grabbing his crossbow – still fitted with a bolt – and pointing it in his direction. The silence between them was tense. Erlendur frowned as he examined his younger sister and the weapon directed at him. Karena's entire body was stiff, but her fingers were steady.

"Don't move," she snapped, "I could have forgiven your crimes, but hurting me to get at Bjorn the way you did…"

"What are you doing?" Erlendur asked, and Karena felt vicious triumph at the trepidation in his voice. He was the one who was scared now. How satisfying it was to have the tables turn in her favour. Her laugh was mirthless and mocking.

"Sweet little Karena wouldn't harm anyone. So easy to push around, to bully, to hurt."

Without warning, she fired the bolt into his thigh. He cried out in pain and staggered, shock registering in his blue eyes. They both now realised she wasn't just threatening him. She was completely serious. She busied herself fitting another bolt as Erlendur tugged the first free from his leg, wincing in pain. Karena adjusted the crossbow, levelling it again and firing, the second bolt embedding itself in his stomach.

Erlendur coughed up blood, but Karena felt no remorse. There was no guilt in her heart for what she was doing. It felt more like justice as she fitted the third bolt. The sight of her brother disorientated and terrified was a thrilling one. For too long she had let this man abuse her, and then excused his actions. For too long she had been convincing herself that he might change. Adjusting the angle of the crossbow, Karena fired again, the final bolt piercing Erlendur's throat.

Karena watched as her abuser, the final member of her family, choked up blood and collapsed. He twitched several times before going completely still. She remembered the Seer's words and knew somewhere deep down that it was always meant to be Erlendur. Reaching up to wipe his blood off her face with her sleeve, Karena swiftly departed his tent. She clutched at the crossbow tightly as she returned to her own, the knowledge that she had murdered her brother not quite sinking in yet. She dropped the crossbow beside the bed, earning a puzzled glance from Bjorn.

"Karena? What happened?"

When she spoke, there was no emotion. "I did what needed to be done."

* * *

Bjorn noticed his youngest child crawling toward the ships. Little Astrid had just lately become mobile, and it was a pain for both of her parents, especially as her fascination with the ships being dragged over the logs meant she was often headed toward commotion. Bjorn scooped her up, unable to help but smile as his daughter babbled some nonsense. It had been a hard day and his arms ached from the effort of moving the ships, but he always had a moment to spare for his children.

"Karena," Bjorn called, noticing his wife approaching them with her arms held out.

"I can take her."

"It's alright." Bjorn stroked Astrid's hair as the baby rested her head against his chest, apparently very content with where she was. Karena seemed changed over the past few days – distant, withdrawn. She preoccupied herself with the wellbeing of the children, but otherwise made little effort to interact with Bjorn. He had his suspicions, although he would rather her address them first.

"I feel as though we have not spoken much of late," she admitted.

Bjorn shrugged his powerful shoulders. "You have been distracted and I have been busy."

"Not too busy for sex," Karena reminded him. He was aware that their relationship had been rather strained. Bjorn had been waiting for Karena to tell him about the night she had come back to their tent, covered in blood and armed with Erlendur's crossbow. Her brother's body had been discovered the next morning, but still Karena had remained silent on the matter.

"Bjorn." Karena caught his arm as he spun around and marched back toward their tent. He would not be called out for his own preoccupations when Karena wouldn't confess to her own crimes. "I killed Erlendur."

"I guessed." Bjorn whirled back to face his wife, watching as she averted her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd consider me a monster," Karena murmured, seemingly unable to meet his gaze. "He was my brother."

"He did not treat you as a sister," Bjorn reminded her firmly. He hoped that his wife did not feel guilty about the act. Erlendur had only ever been cruel and abusive, since they'd been teenagers. The fact that he'd sexually assaulted Karena had been the last straw for Bjorn, but it had been at Karena's insistence he'd spared him. Now he wondered whether his wife had done so because she'd wanted to claim his life herself.

"Please say something," Karena begged as the silence between them dragged on, broken only by the creaking of wood as the ships were dragged over the logs.

"I'm proud." Bjorn reached out to touch her cheek. His fierce little wife. She was no shield-maiden, but her recent actions had proven that she was strong. She'd protected their children from armed men. She'd killed her brother, the man who'd tormented her and his own wife for years. While he could tell that Karena was conflicted about her actions, he knew that she'd done the right thing.

Ragnar had told Bjorn he'd spared Karena where he'd killed the rest of her family because she would make a great Queen one day. At the time Bjorn had believed it – of course he'd believed in his wife, knowing she would make a kind and just ruler. Now he saw more clearly what his father had seen. The mercilessness, the woman who would not flinch from making difficult choices to protect her people. He understood now the sort of Queen his wife would make, and he found his respect and admiration for her grow even more.

* * *

The anticipation of the upcoming raid was rife within the camp the next morning. The boats were being pushed down toward the water in preparation for the upcoming attack. Karena stood by the shore, the wind whipping her dark hair across her face. She clutched Astrid close, comforted by the baby's soft noises and gurgles. Although she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was afraid – afraid for her husband, and what might happen if he fell in battle. She had never feared death until she had fallen in love with him.

Karena glanced over her shoulder to see Torvi approaching her. The blonde woman's hair was braided back, dark kohl smeared around her eyes. She was clad in armour, making Karena certain that she planned to participate in the battle. Not that she could blame Torvi – she had been liberated, freed from Erlendur. Leaning down, Karena hefted up the crossbow that had once belonged to Torvi's abusive husband.

"Torvi." She smiled. "We are friends, are we not?"

Torvi nodded emphatically. "Of course."

Karena handed her Erlendur's crossbow. Torvi took it in silence, and their eyes met. Both of them understood what Karena had done, and why she had done it. Torvi deserved better than a husband like that, and Karena was done with making excuses for someone who didn't want to change their ways. Erlendur might have been her brother, but he had deserved his fate.

"He won't be needing it anymore."

Torvi's eyes lit up in gratitude. "Thank you, Karena. You did what I could not, it seems."

"I am sure you would have, given the chance." Karena stroked Astrid's hair, watching as Torvi examined the crossbow. "I just…got to it first. He cannot torment either of us now."

Torvi shuddered. "He was horrible."

"He was." Karena reached out and touched her arm. "But now, neither of us have to be abused by him. You will find a kind man who will treat you well."

The blonde smiled slightly. "Perhaps one day."

"I know that you will." Karena and Torvi had once been strangers to each other, but now they could both relate in ways that Karena could not relate to anyone else. Torvi understood what it had been like to be abused by Erlendur. "I will always consider you my sister, and aunt to my children."

Torvi's smile was wide and genuine. "I am honoured, Karena, that you feel this way."

Stepping forward, Karena wrapped her free arm tightly around the blonde, who hugged back with just as much emotion and sincerity. Torvi was the closest thing Karena had to a sister after the loss of her family, and despite the hurdles they'd overcome in the past, Karena believed that theirs was a strong and true friendship. Men were amiable enough to a degree, but there was something about having a female best friend, someone she was closer to than anyone outside of her husband and her family. Karena felt that with Torvi as her confidante, anything was possible.


	6. Young Blood

**Chapter Six: Young Blood**

* * *

 **A/N: So we're in Season 4B territory! Of course the story will still focus on the same characters as before, but some of the younger ones will come into play, for reference - Jakob is 23, Erik is 15, Torah is 14, Soren is 12 and Astrid is 10.**

* * *

 _Nine years later_

Jakob raised an eyebrow at his younger sister as she relentlessly tried to hit at him with her sword. She was over a foot smaller than he was, and only had a portion of his strength, but he did admire her fighting spirit. He had the feeling she would become as fierce a fighter as their mother had been with a few years of training. He knocked her to the ground yet again, yelping and staggering back when he felt the hard wood of her sword connect with his shin.

"You're too small, Torah." Erik called out to her from where he was seated on the grass with Astrid and Soren.

Jakob extended a hand to his sister, glancing over at his friend. "I could flatten you as well."

Erik scoffed at the comment, while Astrid nudged him in the side. "He could."

"Come on then. Prove me wrong." Jakob grinned at him, holding his arms wide and mocking a bow as Erik returned his grin and got to his feet.

Jakob spun the axe in his hand as Erik lunged towards him, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. Torah stepped out of the way of the two men who's weapons were clashing loudly, flopping down beside Astrid and Soren who were both watching the fight intently. Jakob moved lightly on his feet, dodging and avoiding Erik as he swung at him. Erik lunged again, swinging his sword hard and scowling when Jakob blocked him. Erik staggered back as he felt Jakob's elbow connect with his face, before he was falling to the ground hard and his sword was knocked from his hand.

Jakob stood over him, offering him a hand. "You're too slow."

"I'm much younger than you!" Erik snapped at him, but he took the hand that was offered.

"Still too slow. The people you fight won't be your age." Jakob reminded him as he pulled him to his feet.

"My turn!" Soren exclaimed as he ran over to the other two males.

Erik looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. ""You're much too small."

"I'm sure he could beat me." Jakob chuckled, fastening his axe back to his hip.

"He could not." Erik frowned. He was bigger than Soren. If he couldn't win, Soren definitely couldn't.

Torah shook her head as she watched the two of them, glancing at Astrid as she jumped onto her brother's back. Jakob looked over his shoulder at the young girl, giving her a questioning look. "Yes?"

"You can be my steed." Astrid proclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jakob sighed heavily before gently prying her arms from him, setting her down on the ground. "No."

"What? Why not?" Astrid frowned, crossing her arms over his chest.

"Because I have other things to do." Jakob explained to her, glancing at his sister who was gathering her things. They had work to do with their animals, and were facing a long day ahead if they wished to get it all done.

"But you fought with Erik." She argued, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Enough." Jakob sighed heavily, tugging his coat on as Torah handed it to him.

"He doesn't like you, Astrid." Soren rolled his eyes at his sister, watching as she stalked off with a huff.

"Astrid!" Erik called after her before turning back on Jakob who had hauled his sister over his shoulder in preparation to leave. "You could at least be nice to her, even if she is annoying."

"I wasn't mean. Soren said what upset her." Jakob reminded him, not wanting to be blamed for Astrid's sudden anger.

Erik narrowed his eyes at the older man, shoving his sword into its sheath aggressively to highlight his own anger. "You and Soren both caused it. Now I have to go and sort her out."

"It's not my fault that he doesn't like her." Soren snapped at his brother.

Erik ignored his brother, continuing to speak to Jakob. "Yes, well, she sulks when you're abrupt with her. Come on, Soren. Mother will probably be waiting for us."

* * *

Bjorn strode into the bedroom, none too surprised to see Karena sat cross-legged on the bed with Terese at her breast. The youngest member of their ever-growing family was only a few months old, and Karena doted on her as she had all of their babies over the past decade and a half. She looked up at his arrival, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Bjorn. I take it our older children are out practising."

"Jakob is teaching them." Bjorn folded his arms, examining his wife. Some men tired of their wives over time, but he doubted he would. His love for her had only gotten stronger with the challenges they faced over the years – including the trials and tribulations of their eldest now being an often moody teenager.

"Of course he is." Karena glanced down at the baby, fixing her dress and crossing over to place their youngest in her cot. Their oldest three children were always working hard to hone their skills, even though young Astrid was always trying her hardest to upstage her older brothers.

"They're getting better," Bjorn stated with a proud smile.

"I would so hope. Erik is fifteen, almost a man." Karena turned to face her husband. "I was barely older than him when I married you."

"He will marry soon enough," Bjorn said. Erik was a true mix of his parents, with Karena's colouring, charm and persuasive ways and Bjorn's big build and talent for swordsmanship. As his parents' eldest child, Bjorn knew that eventually they would have to seek a match for him.

"I should hope not." Karena frowned slightly. "As grown up as he is becoming, there is no need for him to marry yet."

Bjorn sighed. "You do not wish it because he is our first child."

"Because in many ways he still is a child, Bjorn." The small brunette crossed over to sit on the bed again, observing her husband closely. "Is that what you came to talk about? Marriage prospects for our son?"

"No, I came to see how you were." It was the truth, if not the whole truth. Bjorn had the feeling he knew how Karena would feel about what he'd come to tell her. They had ruled Kattegat in Ragnar's absence, and his wife had been happy to believe him dead. Bjorn hadn't known what to believe. "My father is back?"

Karena's green eyes widened. "What?"

"I thought you should hear it from me." Bjorn knew that the news would come to her sooner or later, from one of his brothers if not Aslaug.

"He abandoned you," Karena reminded him, softly but firmly. Her gaze was resolute and Bjorn knew that despite the many years that had passed, Karena had not forgiven Ragnar for causing the deaths of her younger brothers and sisters. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way, but it was always something that caused them to clash. Bjorn would not condemn Ragnar for his actions, but he would not stop Karena from doing so.

"I do not know how to feel about it," Bjorn admitted, sitting beside his wife on the bed. He had come to realise that he could confide in her about anything. Karena was an incredibly supportive wife and he could count on her to listen without judgement. "Once, I would have been happy to hear that he had returned. Now…"

"You are unsure." Karena rested a gentle hand on his arm. "It has been nine years. You are allowed to have your doubts, Bjorn."

* * *

Karena looked up as she heard someone enter her room. She was sat by the fire, cradling the youngest of her children, Terese. She had been expecting the young woman who had moved silently into the room, her hair pulled back tightly in intricate braids. "Sif, isn't it?"

Sif nodded her head, her eyes scanning the room with curiosity. Her brother had thought it a good idea for her to be a handmaiden to the Queen. "Yes, your highness."

Karena examined her closely. She wasn't overly tall, or strong. She was most definitely not a shield maiden, but she could see intelligence in her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Sif answered, clasping her hands in front of herself tightly.

"Your brother says you would be a good addition to my household. Are you any good with children?" Karena needed her to be able to handle children if she was to be of any use. She had many, and was unable to handle them all by herself.

"I don't mind them, but I do not have experience with them." Sif informed her. She didn't know anyone with children, but she didn't have a problem with them and she was willing to learn.

"Are you good at cleaning?" Karena smiled, getting to her feet.

Sif nodded again. "Yes."

"Then perhaps you can help keep my household tidy." Karena suggested, not that it was overly messy. That simply meant it would be an easy task.

"Of course, your highness." Sif smiled, pushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"This is Terese." Karena introduced as she walked over "I expect you'll get to know all of my children. And you will no doubt meet my husband, Bjorn."

"I have heard of him." Most people within the town knew of Bjorn and his fighting ferocity. And if not him, they knew of his father. "Jakob speaks of him often."

Karena smiled. Jakob had known Bjorn for years, and despite their difference in age, the two got on exceptionally well. "I believe he is fond of Bjorn. You can explore if you like. I'll see you later."

* * *

Jakob strode into the hall with a squirming Astrid over his shoulder. Karena raised her eyebrows as the young man unceremoniously dumped her on the floor. Her daughter's grubby state was nothing unusual to her – Astrid always insisted on participating in whatever the boys were doing.

"She was playing in mud again," Jakob declared. He had grown a lot within the past few years, now a man in his early twenties. He was often more than happy to keep a careful on Karena's children, particularly the rebellious Astrid.

"I fell!" Astrid exclaimed, shaking her dark hair out of her face. Like her eldest brother Erik, her appearance favoured her mother. She was a pretty girl, and would be more so if she wasn't covered in dirt half of the time.

Jakob folded his arms. "Stop lying."

"Don't call me a liar!" Astrid shouted, her small hands balling into ready fists. Karena could tell that the girl was ready for an argument. She always had to have the last word, and it could become quite vexing.

"Astrid, stop yelling," Karena commanded, reaching up to rub her temples. "Go and wash up."

The girl glared at Jakob before stomping out of the hall, taking care to slam the door shut on her way out. Karena sighed heavily, knowing that she had been nowhere near as outspoken at Astrid's age. Perhaps it was because she knew she never would have gotten away with acting that way with her parents. By now she and Bjorn had six children, and she wondered if her attention to the younger ones meant the older ones, such as Astrid, were content to misbehave.

"She is a handful," Jakob observed.

"She takes after her father," Karena stated, although there were some aspects of Astrid's behaviour that could be more closely identified with her mother. She cast a look at Jakob. Despite knowing that he was in a relationship with another man, Raoul, Karena was aware he'd also been with several women. He was now the same age she was when she'd had Astrid. "I am surprised you are yet to have children."

Jakob shrugged. "I am happy without children."

"How is Raoul?" Karena inquired. Jakob's current lover was a kind young man and he seemed to think the world of Jakob. She did not know if they were serious, but feared that if they were not, Jakob would break his heart.

"He is well. How is his sister fitting in?"

"Well enough." Karena did not know Sif well enough to say for certain. "She's quiet."

Jakob grinned. "As were you once."

It seemed a long time ago now to Karena, and she was surprised that he remembered. She had been very meek when she had first come to Kattegat, but she was older and more confident in herself now. She hoped that she could guide Sif toward becoming more opinionated too, if she wanted to be.

* * *

Sif pushed her hair from her face as she worked the needle through the fabric again. She had spent most of her day with Karena and her children, and was grateful for some time of her own. Besides, her brother was useless when it came to keeping his clothing intact and he needed her to constantly repair them. She ran her fingers over the stitch work, looking up when she heard someone approaching her, their feet squelching through the soft ground.

"Hello there." Sif examined the young man that had greeted her, resting the shirt and needle in her lap.

Sif smiled up at him, brushing her hair from her face as the wind moved through it. "Hello."

"You are new." He observed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I am." She nodded. Before she had become part of Karena's household, she had not often wandered through the town. She had little to no interest in people, preferring the company of her plants and potions.

"What is your name?" She watched as he sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees.

Sif glanced back down at the items in her hands, going back to doing the stitching she had been doing before he had wandered over to her. "Sif."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He complimented, grinning as he saw a slight pink colour her cheeks.

Sif fiddled with the items in her hands, not wanting to show him that she was affected by his charms, even if her cheeks did betray her. "What was your name?"

"Hvitserk. I am one of Ragnar's sons." He informed her, and Sif couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed for not recognising him, not that she knew his family well. "Whose household are you from?"

"No one important." Sif looked up at him, a small smile shifting across her features. "Why do you ask?"

"I am curious." He chuckled, continuing to watch her as she went back to her stitching.

* * *

Erik thought it was about time that he participated in his first raid. He was fifteen, almost sixteen. He was hardly a child anymore, and he planned to discuss his intentions with parents. As he headed into his parents' room he heard his mother laughing, curled up close to his father. He scowled at them behaving like lovestruck teenagers.

"Erik," Bjorn called, noticing him leaning in the doorway. He knew that it would be his father's permission that he'd be asking, as Bjorn was the one leading the raid. It would be a new place, somewhere different than they had ever gone. Erik thought that would be fitting for his first raid.

"I need to talk to you. About raiding."

"Go ahead." Bjorn gestured for him to enter the room. Karena sat up, smoothing down her dark curls. It was somewhat amusing to Erik that his mother was so small. Soren was already taller than her, and he was only twelve. Erik was almost Bjorn's height, a recent development that he was very proud of.

"I want to come with you," he insisted.

Bjorn glanced at Karena, making Erik roll his eyes. Of course. For whatever reason, Bjorn never made a decision without first hearing what she had to say about it. Erik didn't understand why it mattered. His mother was no shield-maiden and certainly would not be joining them on the raid.

"I suppose you are old enough," she conceded, causing a thrilled grin to spread across Erik's features. He glanced over at the cot where Terese was making gurgling noises and picked her up, wrapping her securely in blankets. It seemed to Erik that one of his siblings was always a baby. Just when he thought his parents might stop, Karena would announce another pregnancy.

"Soren and Astrid can help Mother," he declared, sitting on the edge of the bed with his baby sister. It was a little frightening to think that Karena had been only a little older than he was now when she and Bjorn had gotten married, and when she had fallen pregnant with him. He couldn't even imagine having a child of his own. He was content with simply being a big brother.

"I can keep an eye on you," Bjorn stated.

Erik frowned tersely. He was a strong warrior, even Jakob had said so. He didn't need his father following him around like he was a child in need of protection. He fully intended to prove his worth and his fighting abilities on the raid.

"I can look after myself."

Bjorn raised his eyebrows. "We will see."

"Here." Karena held out her arms and took Terese from Erik. She cradled the baby gently, but watching the interaction made Erik pull a face. He knew that he was their eldest son and therefore would likely have a political marriage, just as his parents' marriage had been, but he hoped that would not be for another few years at least.

"I don't want to have babies until I'm older."

Bjorn chuckled. "You don't need to anytime soon."

* * *

The sun was setting, throwing out red and orange hues across the water as Karena searched the shore for Jakob. Everyone was in a festive mood due to the upcoming raid, and there would be a feast that night. However, there were more important matters on Karena's mind. She noticed the young man wading out of the water and approached him with a smile.

"Jakob. Enjoying your swim?"

"It's lovely and cool." He flashed her a charming grin. "Are you well?"

"I am." Karena picked up his shirt and tossed it to him, before glancing around to ensure she was not overheard. The matter she wished to discuss was quite literally treason. If the wrong ears overheard, both Karena and Jakob could be in very serious danger. "I wanted to speak with you."

Jakob tugged his shirt over his head. "About?"

"Ragnar Lothbrok." Karena licked her lips nervously. "You've heard he plans to return to Wessex?"

"Yes." Jakob nodded, his brow furrowing. He had never exactly liked Ragnar, which was the precise reason Karena had sought him out. "I won't be joining him."

"You are staying in Kattegat, are you not?" Karena was assured by Jakob's nod. She cast her gaze out at the fjord, watching the sun dip below the horizon. "Ragnar is not what he once was. No one supports him anymore. He abandoned everyone."

Jakob examined her closely. "What are you proposing?"

Karena turned to face him. "That if he returns from England, we get rid of him permanently."

It was a risky statement, one that she would not even have made to her own husband. Yet she felt comfortable telling Jakob, knowing that he too was disillusioned with Ragnar's return.

"Very well." He nodded. "I will aid you."

Karena touched his arm lightly. "If Bjorn knew of my involvement, I fear he would hate me."

"He won't know," Jakob assured her, and she was pleased to realise he was so loyal to her. It was true that she had done everything she could to help Jakob and his younger sister Torah after Ylva's death, and it seemed her actions had been rewarded.

"So you would do it?" Karena asked, needing to be certain of what Jakob was saying. He nodded vigorously and her stomach clenched. She did not want to have to kill Ragnar – or rather, get Jakob to kill him – but if that was the only option, so be it. "Good. I will see you later at the feast."


End file.
